Under the Falling Snow
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [WARNING: YAOI/SHONENAI! Don't like? Don't read] Pairing: 1827. For Fate Camiswhil. Hibari has always hated snow for as long as he remembers. When Tsuna invited Hibari for a snowball fight with the promise of finding a strong opponent for him to fight if he wins, Hibari agrees to the snowball fight just this once. Reborn and Nana makes a cameo appearance with hot cocoa on the side.


**This is my Secret Santa fic for Fate Camiswhil. Merry Christmas to you.**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I do not own KHR or the characters whatsoever.**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya hates the snow all his life. The Vongola Cloud Guardian is never one who enjoys being around groups of people. 'I hate crowding. I bite anyone to death who crowds near me' he would say often without a second thought. This year is no different.

'Group activities are for herbivores,' he would convince himself from time to time. It has been his lifelong policy. No one dare ask him why he hates 'crowding' so much? No one, but Sasagawa Ryohei. However he is the exception because Sasagawa is an annoying idiotic boxer-brain herbivore who seems to never go away.

"Isn't that mean calling Onii-san that?" Sawada Tsunayoshi have once asked him. Hibari obviously have bitten Sawada to death for asking him such senseless question. Then again, it's not the first time Sawada asked him senseless questions.

Hibari is in the disciplinary room, looking over some papers, when he heard a knock on the door. Hibari hn-ed, signaling the knocker to come in. The prefect didn't bother to look up from the papers when the door opened. He has a good idea who it is. The baby has warned Hibari in advance _his herbivore_ will be visiting him really soon about 'something important.'

"Hibari-san, do you have a moment?" Sawada comes into the room with his famous 'I have something important to say' face.

"What is it, Herbivore?" Hibari peer an eye on Sawada. "The baby said you'll becoming."

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeee! R-Reborn did?" Tsuna squeaked in surprised.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" Hibari asked Tsuna again as he sighs in annoyance.

"O-Oh, right. Ano... I know you have been asked this many times before," Tsuna regained his composure. "But would you like to come outside and play some snowball fights with me? You're always busy, so I-I thought you could use a l-little break."

"No," Hibari said bluntly and quickly as he got up and readies his tonfas so he can bite Sawada to death. "I'll be 'gentle' with you as I bite you to death."

Sawada 'hie-ed' again as soon as he saw Hibari's tonfas raised at him, lifting his hands up in the air as he backs away. Hibari smirks as he jumps up from behind his desk and aims straight for Sawada. With his hyper intuition, Sawada barely manage to dodge Hibari's attacks before falling backwards and landing on his ass.

"H-Hibari! P-Please hear me out!" Sawada continues to dodge Hibari, but still end up getting hit here and there.

"Not until I have bitten you to death, Herbivore," Hibari said with a killing smirk.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeee! P-Please spare me!" Sawada covers his head as he ducks from one of Hibari's swings.

Words falling on deaf ears as usual as Hibari continues to attack Sawada, chasing him around the room. Hidden somewhere in the room is Reborn, sipping his espresso as he smiles and watches Hibari bite Sawada to death. The Vongola Decimo still have a lot to learn about his guardians. Reborn makes a mental check to give Sawada another of his spartan tutoring when they return to the Sawada household.

After some minutes when Hibari is finally satisfy himself enough in biting Sawda to death, the Vongola Cloud Guardian settle himself back behind his desk. Sawada lay on the floor, huffing and puffing, bumps and bruises covered over the poor boy.

"Hi-Hibari... I know you hate snow and I'm not going to ask why you do, but..." Sawada wheezed. "Would you like to have a snowball fight with me? I-If you win, you can fight against a-any strong opponents of your choosing."

Hibari hummed as he pondered at the proposal Sawada gave him. Having a strong opponent to fight against would benefit him. Hibari do have some new skills he want to test out and it won't be fun using just his herbivore alone to test them out.

"Fine, Herbivore. I will agree to your proposal just this once. Ask me again and I will bite you to death even harder," Hibari finally said.

Hibari follows Tsuna out into a park near the school where mountains of snowballs greets them. Hibari's eyes twitch a bit. Too late now. Hibari have already agree to Sawada's proposal in having this snowball fight so he can fight against stronger opponents of his very own choosing once he wins.

It didn't take long for the school grounds to bcecome a war zone as Hibari is increasing enjoys himself in hitting Sawada with so many snowballs. Sawada becomes flustered for getting less than half of snowball hits on his Cloud Guardian, but at the same time, Sawada is enjoying himself. Sawada is glad he's able to convince to Hibari to come out and have a snowball fight with him. He couldn't ask for more on Christmas.

"Herbivore, you are pathetic at this fight," Hibari smirks evilly.

Sawada laughs happily. "But at least we're enjoying ourselves right?"

Hibari made no comment as he made a hit squarely on Sawada's face, a loud splat is heard. Sawada shakes of the snow off his face and laughs again. Hibari arcs an eyebrow as to why Sawada is laughing after getting hit in the face by a snowball. Sawada is a strange herbivore. Hibari can give him that.

"I'm bored with this now. I'm going back inside," Hibari announced. "As promise, set me up one match everyday with the strongest opponents you know for one month."

"Hiiieeeee! T-That many?" Sawada sweatdrops. Hibari shot him a glare before receding to his demands. "H-Hai..."

Sawada follows Hibari back to the school, dejected at the thought he has to find a month worth of strong opponents for his beloved Skylark Cloud Guardian. How and where the hell can Sawada find a month worth of strong opponents for Hibari to fight against. He could think of a list of potentials, but Sawada doubt most of them would listen or even agree with the young brunet to this. Sawada sighs, then thought of something else.

"U-Umm... ano... Hibari-san..." Sawada calls out to Hibari.

"What is it, Herbivore?" Hibari answered without looking back. "Why are you following me back to the school? Aren't you suppose to look for mystrong opponents by now?"

"Eh..." Sawada gloomed for a moment. "I-Isn't it because we're a couple t-that it's n-natural to do this... I guess..."

"Hnn... Really? I don't remember us being a 'couple.' I distinctly remember calling you _'my herbivore,'_ Herbivore," Hibari said, Hibird landing on top of Hibari's head from who knows where.

"I-I see..." Sawada gloomed again. "A-Anyways, why don't we go back to my place? W-We can have hot cocoa and sit in front of the fireplace until we're warmed up. After that, I p-promise I'll start looking for those strong opponents you wanted."

"Hn. Fine," Hibari turned around quickly and press one of his tonfas against Sawada's throat, smirking. Sawada laughs nervously, sweatdropping.

_'Does he have to do this every time we talk?'_ Sawada wonders to himself.

Sawada leads Hibari to the Sawada household for the promised hot cocoa and a sit in front of the fireplace.

"Kaa-san! I'm home! I brought Hibari-san with me. Can we get some hot cocoa and use the fireplace in the living room until we warmed up?" Sawada called out to his mother.

"Hai~!" Sawada's mother called out to Sawada in response from the kitchen.

"Arigato, Kaa-san! Follow me, Hibari-san," Sawada thanked his mother and signals Hibari to follow him into the living room.

Sawada sets up the fireplace as he and Hibari awaits for the hot cocoa. Hibari sat down the sofa as he stares at Sawada setting up the fireplace. Sawada sat next Hibari, awaiting for the hot cocoa to arrive in silence, half-hoping Hibari doesn't hit him with those tonfas again.

"Here's the hot cocoa for you and your friend, Tsu-kun," Sawada Nana, a bright smile in place, comes in a few minutes later with the hot cocoa and set them down on the coffee table. "I'll bring out some snacks for you too."

"Arigato, Kaa-san," Sawada picked up the hot cocoa carefully and gave one to Hibari.

Hibari takes the hot cocoa silently and tonfa-ed Sawada on the head.

"I-Ittai... Wh-What was that, Hibari-san?" Sawada rubbed his head.

"I didn't need you to handle me over the hot cocoa," Hibari said coolly.

"You could have said that sooner..." Sawada mutters resulting another tonfa on the head. "I-Ittai! I-I'm sorry!"

Hibari smirks as he sips his hot cocoa. Sawada sighs again and picks up his hot cocoa. Both boys sips their hot cocoa in silence as they stare into the fireplace, the fire crackling behind the grate. Sawada cuddles Hibari as they continue to drink their hot cocoa and Hibari obvious nudges Sawada on the stomach with a tonfa. When the snacks arrived, Sawada tries again with another tonfa in the stomach.

Above them in the ceiling fan watching them once again is Reborn. Reborn smirks again as he drinks another cup of his favorite espresso. Another interesting Christmas has come to pass this year. Once Hibari leaves the house, Reborn 'hopes' Sawada is ready for that spartan training. Until then, Reborn will continue to watch the Skylark and _his herbivore_ be all 'lovey-dovey' for their first Christmas together as a couple.

* * *

_**A/N - I have failed with the adventure part. Whelp. My initial non-existence idea was crap and couldn't think of anything good to write for it, so it got scrapped QwQ I tried my best to keep Hibari and Tsuna from being OOC. I may have failed on that part tho /headdeask I hope I added in enough fluffiness and romance for ya. Happy holidays, everyone!**_


End file.
